Having completed an extensive series of animal studies with a collagen-glycosamino-glycan membrane we have concluded that a few physiochemical variables affect significantly the membrane-host tissue interaction as well as the properties of the membrane as a wound closure. The membrane is currently being optimized with respect to these variables which include: crosslink density, percent-wt. glycosaminoglycan, mean pore size. The relative importance of other structural variables is also being investigated in our continuing design of a membrane which prevents infection and fluid loss, as well as contracture and scarring, and which is intended for use in the treatment of patients with burns.